


Hedgehog Wearing Porcupine Quills

by NachtGraves



Series: Tumblr Prompts [10]
Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Aged up characters, Alternate Universe, Couch Cuddles, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Minor PwP, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 18:52:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14900054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NachtGraves/pseuds/NachtGraves
Summary: Hajime enjoys sex as much as the average sexually inclined person.But he likes the moments after a whole lot too, sometimes even more.





	Hedgehog Wearing Porcupine Quills

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Post-sex
> 
> Hit me up on [Tumblr](http://nachtgraves.tumblr.com)!

Hajime enjoys sex as much as the average sexually inclined person. He will rarely complain about days like this where Fuyuhiko comes home grumpy from whatever he had to deal with at work and Hajime greets him with a kiss. A kiss that he intends to be brief but Fuyuhiko drags out into one long and deep with Hajime sitting on the couch and Fuyuhiko in his lap, hands fisting in Hajime’s shirt and hair.

They get off quick and dirty, Fuyuhiko in control, taking what Hajime gives freely and more than willingly. Hajime comes first, thrusting up into Fuyuhiko and pressing finger-shaped bruises into Fuyuhiko’s hips, muffling a moan into Fuyuhiko’s neck. He lays Fuyuhiko out on the couch and makes him come with determined fingers and an eager mouth around Fuyuhiko’s cock.

Fuyuhiko comes with a low groan, face scrunched up and flushed, and Hajime leans up to take another kiss because the man is ridiculously cute no matter what he’s doing or wearing (or not wearing).

As Fuyuhiko catches his breath, Hajime readjusts them so they’re settled in the couch lying lengthwise, Fuyuhiko basically on top of Hajime as Hajime holds him close. Fuyuhiko will grow grouchy and demand to shower and clean up in a bit but for a good ten or so minutes, he’s relaxed and satisfied enough to let Hajime pet and stroke whatever bits of skin Hajime can get his hands on. Fuyuhiko tilts his head up and Hajime meets him halfway. Their kisses are lazy, slow and mostly closed-mouth, a meandering, exploratory stroll compared to a sprint with a definitive goal.

And, yeah, Hajime likes sex, but he loves the soft moment with Fuyuhiko even more. As prickly as he makes himself appear, Fuyuhiko is still small and easy to cuddle, and incredibly sweet when he’s let his guard down. He’s very much a hedgehog that fronts itself as a porcupine. Hajime is perfectly fine with being one of the very few people that sees the hedgehog.

Fuyuhiko disrupts his thoughts by rolling on top of Hajime, bracing his arms against Hajime’s chest as he leans in for firmer kisses. Hajime smooths his hands up and down Fuyuhiko’s back as Fuyuhiko holds Hajime’s face. One last lingering kiss that ends in a teasing sweep of tongue, Fuyuhiko settles against Hajime, resting his head on Hajime’s shoulder and sighing. Hajime strokes and pets at Fuyuhiko’s hair, presses kisses to his forehead because if there’s anything that’s difficult to do, it’s not kissing his boyfriend whenever the opportunity presents itself.

“Rough day?” Hajime murmurs against Fuyuhiko’s head.

The blond nuzzles into Hajime, eyes closing. “People are idiots.”

Hajime hums in agreement and continues to hold Fuyuhiko close, happy and relaxed to feel Fuyuhiko’s weight and warm on and around him.


End file.
